


They Always Did Say Three Was The Perfect Number

by Fanatiicgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatiicgirl/pseuds/Fanatiicgirl
Summary: Set during Will and Emma’s — Almost — wedding in season 4 (“I do”)Sam finds out Brittany is cheating on him and starts talking to Santana and Quinn at the bar and after few drinks Santana knows just how to make Sam push the incident with Britt out of his mind, but in the end, the three of them ended up with more than they were expecting.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 4





	They Always Did Say Three Was The Perfect Number

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don’t know if I like this, but I am an optimist person who believes someone will like this, so I’m posting it. It was also supposed to be a one-shot but I am also very anxious so I'm posting it now and I shall be posting the second (and last) chapter in a few days!  
> \----  
> 

\---

  
  
Sam sat down on a chair next to Santana and Quinn at the bar and sighed. He can't believe this is happening with him. No, he can't believe this is happening with him _again._

"Your ID please" The barman asked, Sam didn't say anything, he just showed his fake ID to the guy so he could get a drink and then offered a small smile to the him as if to say 'thanks'.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Quinn frowned as she asked, both girls obviously curious since Sam had that sad expression on his face.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine" He smiled to the girls, probably oblivious to how bad of a liar he is, and Santana has to admit that it was actually cute, because there was definitely something going onthat he didn't want to tell. Sam sighed as he saw both girls glaring at him. Santana had an eyebrow arched and Quinn was holding her glass of wine, he's pretty sure she's tipsy already (he's pretty sure both girls are). "Nothing is wrong." He said again as he took a sip of his drink. It wasn't the first drink he had that night, and it definitely won't be the last. "God, why do people keep asking me this? If they are not asking if I'm okay they are looking at me like I'm fucking stupid! God!" Both Quinn and Santana were kind of taken aback by Sam's answer and sudden annoyance, he was angry and frustrated. That was ridiculously obvious.

"Okay, trouty, you got it. But if you are gonna stay with us, then you should at least get drunk or like, stop using this shitty expression because it's _exhausting_ to look at you at the moment. You look like someone just killed you family or like you just saw your girlfriend being fucked by someone else." Santana said truthfully and Sam just shrugged before changing the expression on his face to a less grumpy one. Santana was right about one thing, though: his girlfriend actually _was_ cheating on him, but he's not about to admit this to Quinn and he's sure not about to admit tho to _Santana_ "God, you look even worse"

"Whatever" Sam said as he shook his head. He just wants to forget about everything that happened today. About what he found out today. And just when he was starting to think about the things that happened, Quinn's words brought him back to earth.

"Well, where's Brittany, then?" The blonde asked curiously before she took a sip of the wine in her glass. She immediately knew there was something wrong between them when she saw Sam took a deep breath before saying:

"I want that wine you're drinking too" Sam said in an attempt to changed the subject, he really thought it was gonna work. "is it good?"

"Gups, can you stop? What the hell is going on?" Santana asked, starting to get curious herself. If Brittany and Sam were broken up... Well, she had another chance with Brittany... Santana smirked to herself with the thought and then started paying attention to what Sam was gonna say, suddenly, she felt hopeful.

"Thanks" He mumbled to the barman as he got a glass with wine. Completely ignoring Santana's question, but when he turned around, he saw both girls staring at him again, pretty much like they were moments ago and sighed. "I have _no idea_ where Britt is, Quinn. As far as I know, she could be riding Artie or getting fucked by Jake or eating Tina out. " Sam mumbles before shaking his head "You know what? Maybe she is doing all the three above." Sam answered annoyed and took a sip of his wine.

"Wait so Brittany is..." Quinn started, her voice trailing off. Brittany was cheating on him. Quinn sighed "Sorry Sam" The blonde girl mumbled and he snorted.

"Are you? I thought you didn't think there was something wrong with cheating since you do it all the time." He spat and Quinn just sighed and bit down on her lower lip, feeling bad for Sam.

Santana was confused with what she should feel at the moment. By one hand, she kind of felt bad for Trouty mouth; It was the second time he got cheated on and she knows it must hurt a lot. But by the other hand... They were gonna break up, so she could have Brittany; Or even better, she could sleep with Brittany and convince her to drop guppy lips! But then... Brittany was cheating on Sam with Jake, Artie, Tina and God knows who else, but she didn't come to her!? Brittany really preferred to have sex with wheels, mini Puckerman and the Asian girl but she didn't want her? _Unacceptable_.

"Sam, just... Forget about it, okay? Think about something else" Quinn tried to help their friend, Sam just drank from his glass before asking:

"Why do you think I wanna get drunk?" Sam asked as he put his glass up and Santana rolled her eyes. 

"Well, then, you're gonna need something stronger than this. Or something that's gonna be a lot more fun" The brunette said, both blonde's were looking at her, curious. "Wanna see who can drink more shots?" She challenged them with a smirk growing on her face. Quinn and Sam looked at each other with the same smirk before looking back at Santana.

And still, Sam wasn't expecting the night would end up with the three of them in the hotel room and having sex. Neither did Quinn or Santana, but none of them is actually complaining about what happened.

They were pretty drunk. Santana won their little 'competition' (Not that they didn't know that would happen, she was the one who proposed the challenge, so obviously she knew she was gonna win. That's just Santana. But the both of them still accepted the challenge because it would be fun) and then she drank one more glass of wine to celebrate her win. Sam and Quinn weren't less drunk, for that matter. And they decided to hit the dance floor; Santana would _never_ do that with a drunk Trouty Mouth and Barbie if she was sober. But then again, she wasn't sober. She was far away from sober.

But then, they started getting closer and closer. For their surprise, it wasn't a slow song that was playing. Kurt and Blaine also seemed pretty drunk as they danced, maybe not as drunk as they were, but they were definitely not sober. Rachel was obviously going to cheat on her drug dealer's boyfriend made of plastic with Finnocence and Artie was hitting on that other girl in the wheel chair. The only one in there that didn't seem that was having the time of their life was Mr. Shue, but it's understandable.

Santana and Quinn were dancing very close. So close their chests would touch sometimes as they danced. When Quinn fussed her hair, she saw that Sam wasn't close enough to them and nodded for him to get closer. She can smell the alcohol on their breath, but they can also smell the alcohol on _her_ breath. They started dancing and... And then, well, then they were in the hallway, entering the hotel room Santana had booked earlier that day.


End file.
